1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording material used in ink jet recording with a liquid ink such as aqueous ink and oil ink, or a solid ink which in a solid form at ordinary temperatures, is liquefied by melting and subjected to recording and to a recording method using the same. In particular, the invention relates to an ink jet recording medium excellent in light fastness with less blurring in recorded images and to an ink jet recording method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology (IT) industry advances rapidly in recent years, various information processing systems have been developed, and recording methods and recording devices suitable for the information systems have also been developed and practically used.
In the recording methods, an ink jet recording method is used widely not only in offices but also in homes because various kinds of recording materials can be used in recording, the hardware (device) used therein is relatively inexpensive, compact and excellent in quietness with low noise.
Higher resolutions attained by ink jet printers in recent years have realized photorealistic high-quality prints. As the hardware (device) is developed, various kinds of recording sheets for ink jet recording have also been developed.
The characteristics required of the recording sheet for ink jet recording are generally (1) rapid drying (high rate of absorption of ink), (2) correct and uniform diameter of ink dots (no blurring), (3) good graininess, (4) high circularity of dots, (5) high color density, (6) high coloration (without darkening), (7) excellent water resistance, light fastness and ozone resistance of prints, (8) high whiteness of the recording sheet, (9) excellent shelf stability of the recording sheet (no yellowing during long-term storage, no blurring in the image during long-term storage, no blurring with time), (10) good deformation resistance and dimensional stability (a sufficiently low degree of curling), and (11) good hardware (device) running.
Further, glossiness, surface smoothness, photographic paper-like feeling similar to that of a silver salt photograph, etc. are also required in addition to the above-described characteristics in application to photo glossy paper used for the purpose of obtaining photorealistic high-quality prints.
For the purpose of improving these characteristics, an ink jet recording medium having a porous structure in an ink receiving layer has been developed in recent years and practically used. By virtue of the porous structure, the ink jet recording medium has an excellent ink receiving ability (rapid drying) and high glossiness.
For example, an ink jet recording medium having a support provided with an ink receiving layer of high porosity containing fine particles of an inorganic pigment and a water-soluble resin has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-119423 or 10-217601).
The recording medium, particularly the ink jet recording medium provided with an ink receiving layer having a porous structure using silica as the fine particles of an inorganic pigment, is excellent in ink absorptivity to the porous structure, has a high ink receiving ability to form an image of high resolution, and can show high gloss.
JP-A No. 2000-309157 discloses an ink jet recording medium having a porous ink receiving layer containing fine silica particles and water-soluble aluminum. It is described therein that while gloss and ink absorptivity are maintained, water resistance and light fastness are improved and surface cracking is prevented. JP-A No. 2000-351269 discloses an ink jet recording medium having a porous ink receiving layer containing fumed silica and an amphoteric or nonionic surfactant. It is described therein that while gloss and ink absorptivity are maintained, aggregation and surface cracking are prevented. JP-A No. 2001-246838 discloses an ink jet recording medium having a porous ink receiving layer containing fine inorganic particles and an amphoteric surfactant. It is described therein that while ink absorptivity is maintained, coating cissing, surface cracking and image blurring are prevented.
JP-A No. 8-337049 discloses an ink jet recording medium provided with an ink receiving layer containing a pigment in a chelating agent-containing substrate. It is described therein that a recording medium of coating type with high image density, less strike-through, less cockling and reduced smearing in layered colors can be provided.
JP-A No. 9-314985 discloses an ink jet recording medium comprising alumina hydrate, a chelating agent and a cationic substance as active ingredients contained on the surface and in the inside of a support. It is described therein that the ink jet recording medium is excellent in ink absorptivity, has high density and vividness of recorded images and is excellent in water resistance of the images.
The ink jet recording mediums described above can maintain gloss and ink absorptivity, but cannot be said to solve image blurring and have excellent light fastness simultaneously at sufficiently satisfactory levels for a long time.